parklifefilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferris Bueller's Day Off
| runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $5.8 million | gross = $70.1 million }} Ferris Bueller's Day Off is a 1986 American teen comedy film written, co-produced and directed by John Hughes, and co-produced by Tom Jacobson. The film stars Matthew Broderick as Ferris Bueller, a high-school slacker who spends a day off from school, with Mia Sara and Alan Ruck. Ferris regularly "breaks the fourth wall" to explain techniques and inner thoughts. Hughes wrote the screenplay in less than a week. Filming began in September 1985 and finished in November 1985. Featuring many landmarks, including the Sears Tower and the Art Institute of Chicago, the film was Hughes' love letter to Chicago: "I really wanted to capture as much of Chicago as I could. Not just in the architecture and landscape, but the spirit." Released by Paramount Pictures on June 11, 1986, the film became one of the top-grossing films of the year, receiving $70.1 million over a $5.8 million budget, and was enthusiastically acclaimed by critics and audiences alike. In 2014, the film was selected for preservation in the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress, being deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." In 2016, Paramount, Turner Classic Movies, and Fathom Events re-released the film and Pretty in Pink to celebrate its 30th anniversary. Plot In suburban Chicago, near the end of the high school year, senior Ferris Bueller fakes sickness to stay home. Throughout the film, Ferris frequently breaks the fourth wall to talk about his friends and give the audience advice on how to skip school. His parents believe him, though his sister Jeannie is not convinced. Dean of Students Edward R. Rooney suspects Ferris is being truant again and commits to catching him. Ferris convinces his friend Cameron Frye, who really is absent due to illness, to help get Ferris' girlfriend Sloane Peterson out of school by reporting that her grandmother has died. To trick Rooney, Ferris sways Cameron to let them use his father's prized 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder to collect Sloane. Cameron is dismayed when Ferris continues to use the car to drive them into downtown Chicago to spend the day, but Ferris promises they will return it as it was. They leave the car with parking garage attendants who immediately take the car for a joy ride after they leave. Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane sightsee around the city, including the Art Institute of Chicago, Sears Tower, Chicago Mercantile Exchange, and Wrigley Field, while narrowly dodging sight by Mr. Bueller. Cameron remains disinterested, and Ferris attempts to cheer him up by impromptu joining a parade float during the Von Steuben Day parade and lip-syncing Wayne Newton's cover of "Danke Schoen", as well as a rendition of The Beatles' "Twist and Shout" that excites the gathered crowds. Meanwhile, Rooney investigates Ferris' home to try to prove Ferris' truancy, getting into several pratfalls. At the same time, Jeannie, frustrated that the entire school believes Ferris has come down with a deathly illness, skips class and returns home to confront Ferris, only to hear someone outside trying to break in. Rooney flees while she calls the police; when they arrive, they arrest her for false reporting, and contact her mother to collect her. While waiting, she meets a juvenile delinquent, who advises her not to worry so much about Ferris. Mrs. Bueller arrives at the station, upset about having to forgo a house sale, only to find Jeannie kissing the delinquent, infuriating her more. Ferris and his friends collect the Ferrari and start returning home, but shortly discover many miles have been added to the odometer, and Cameron becomes catatonic, realizing his life has been controlled by his father. Back at Cameron's garage, Ferris sets the car on blocks and runs it in reverse to try to take miles off the odometer without success. Cameron finally snaps, and lets out his anger against his father on the car, causing it to fall off the blocks and race in reverse through the back of the garage and into the ravine below. Ferris offers to take the blame, but Cameron asserts he will stand up against his father. Ferris returns Sloane home and realizes his parents are due home soon. As he races on foot through the suburbs, he is nearly hit by Jeannie driving their mother home. She speeds off trying to beat Ferris home. Ferris makes it home first to find Rooney waiting for him inside. Outside, Jeannie races into the house as their mother talks to their father about her behavior today. Jeannie discovers Rooney threatening Ferris, and has a change of heart; she tells him that she was just helping to return Ferris from the hospital, and shows Rooney his wallet that she had found from his earlier break-in attempts. Rooney flees while Ferris thanks Jeannie and rushes back to his bedroom to greet his parents while feigning his waning illness. As they leave, Ferris reminds the audience, "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." As the credits roll, the defeated Rooney heads home and is picked up by a school bus, further humiliated by the students. In a post-credits scene, Ferris emerges from his room, telling the audience that "It's over" and to "go home". Cast *Matthew Broderick as Ferris Bueller *Alan Ruck as Cameron Frye *Mia Sara as Sloane Peterson *Jennifer Grey as Jeannie Bueller *Jeffrey Jones as Edward R. Rooney, Dean of Students *Lyman Ward as Tom Bueller *Cindy Pickett as Katie Bueller *Edie McClurg as Grace *Ben Stein as Economics Teacher *Del Close as English Teacher *Virginia Capers as Florence Sparrow *Charlie Sheen as Garth Volbeck, the boy in the police station *Richard Edson as Parking Garage Attendant *Larry "Flash" Jenkins as Attendant's Co-Pilot *Kristy Swanson as Simone Adamley, the Economics student *Jonathan Schmock as Maitre'd of Chez Quis *Stephanie Blake as Singing Nurse *Dee Dee Rescher as Bus Driver *Max Perlich as Anderson *Scott Coffey as Adams Ward and Pickett met while playing the parents of the teenaged protagonist in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. They married in real life, divorcing shortly after playing the parents of the teenaged protagonist in the 1992 film Sleepwalkers.Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:1986 films Category:1980s coming-of-age films Category:1980s teen comedy films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American high school films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Coming-of-age comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about educators Category:Films directed by John Hughes Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Self-reflexive films Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Film scores by Ira Newborn Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Screenplays by John Hughes Category:Films produced by John Hughes